Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith
by The Last True Hero
Summary: Rest in peace, Elisabeth.


_**Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith**_

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

"_Son, fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything there is to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_~"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" - Death Cab for Cutie~_

* * *

The doctors said it was cancer. They couldn't explain or tell how long she'd had it, or its cause. Sarah Jane hadn't even felt ill.

And now she was in a bland white hospital ward, hooked up to monitors and IVs . She wasn't alone though. Rani and Clyde had refused to leave her side, and instantly after hearing the news Luke had rushed home from Oxford and Maria from America. Her gang.

They sat around her in vigil, staying with her until the end.

* * *

You were everything I wanted to be. A journalist, hunting the stories.

But you were so much more than that.

You were smart, and funny and determined. You never gave up, even when everything seemed to be against us.

* * *

Before I met you, I was going down a dark path. Pranks, troublemaking. Wouldn't be long before I ended up in jail.

But you gave me a purpose. You were always kind, and polite, and willing to do the right thing.

I followed your example, and now I'm a better person because of it.

* * *

You showed me the stars, and everything beautiful in the universe. You gave me a life of adventure, and laughter. But you showed us so much more than that.

You showed us how to lead better lives, how to do the right thing and not just the acceptable.

I can't ever thank you enough for that.

* * *

I was created by aliens. But that didn't stop you. You gave me a life, and a home, even a family. You showed me right from wrong. You showed me how to be human.

You always wanted what was best for me, to keep me safe. You were an incredible mother.

I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone…

* * *

Eventually, her doctor entered the room to find the four by her bedside. He cleared his throat, before speaking guiltily. "I'm afraid that's visiting hours up…"

"We're not moving." Luke stated simply.

The doctor seemed to understand the futility of his actions, so simply bade them his condolences and departed.

They sat in mournful silence, before Luke quietly asked: "Do you have any regrets?"

Sarah Jane looked thoughtful. Then in a weak almost-whisper: "I wish _he_ was here."

The roomed lapsed back into silence. Eventually, they began to hear the tapping of shoes against the corridor floor outside, growing steadily louder as its source approached.

A gangly young man appeared in the doorway of the ward, clad in a tweed jacket and now-familiar bow tie.

"There are some things-" The Doctor began. "-that even the TARDIS wont let me miss."

He stood in the doorway, uncertainly, as if wondering how best to proceed. Maria and Rani, realising his unspoken request pulled Luke and Clyde to their feet with a hasty "We'll give you some time alone."

He waited until they had all left, before moving up and taking a chair by her side. The two were quiet for a brief moment, before Sarah Jane realised that the Doctor-the man who never broke down- was crying.

"A tear, Doctor?"

His only response was a watery sob.

* * *

Oh, you and me, the things we've seen!

I've have a lot of companions, rattled round time and space with that old blue box with so many. But you…you were special. You were everything I liked in a companion. Never complained, threw yourself in, never gave up. You were always right behind me, into the fire.

You made me fall in love with humanity all over again, with its people and its planet.

You were fantastic, the best of the best. But you were more than that. You were my best friend. And even when you're gone, I'll never forget you. Never. The whole of creation will remember you, your friends, your family, anyone whose life you've touched. They'll remember the things you've done.

The last time we met, I said the universe might just shiver if I died. I think it'll cry for you.

* * *

Eventually the four kids returned, and they all sat around Sarah Jane's bed. The Doctor's presence seemed to bring out something in Sarah Jane, where before they had sat in silent lamentation, she was smiling and laughing, and it quickly proved infectious.

They talked and reminiscenced of fond old friends and bitter enemies. They remembered past glories and golden adventures.

They talked of Daleks and Slitheen and the Trickster, of the Bane and the Cyberman and the Mona Lisa. They talked of Orion and Gallifrey and Skaro, of Metebelis III and Mars and Peladon. They talked of old Harry Sullivan, and Ian and Barbara Chesterton, and Liz Shaw and Jo Jones.

They talked of velvet wearing old scientists, men with ridiculous scarves and a fondness for jelly babies, for a blue-suited man with rooster-hair and burgundy converse.

They talked of meaningless things, inconsequential. How school was going, how life in America was. How Clyde had angered Haresh once again and joked about Mr and Mrs Pond.

All too soon, the sun began to set and the stars came out, and Sarah Jane began to feel sleepy.

Knowing it would be the last time, the Doctor, Luke, Clyde, Maria and Rani all said one last goodbye, gave her one last hug, one last kiss on the cheek.

Sarah Jane closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

All through the night, her friends-her family- stayed awake, as the moon rose and fell in the cloudless starry night. There was no noise, no cars trundling past, no shouts of passer-bys. The universe itself fell silent in grateful recognition.

It was just as dawn broke that she took her final breath, new sunlight streaming through the windows.

The monitor faded to a dull, constant monotone.

And Sarah Jane Smith died, smiling forevermore.

* * *

_In memory of Elisabeth Sladen_

_February 1st 1948 - April 19th 2011_

_You were a brilliant person, a cultural icon and an inspiration to many._

_Go out, little light and fly amongst the stars._

_Rest In Peace_


End file.
